1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-shock absorbing mechanism that reduces vibration of an object disposed in a housing when a vibration or shock is applied to the housing, and to a content reproducing apparatus equipped with such a mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In portable electronic apparatuses, compactness and low-profile structures are in great demand in view of better portability. In addition to compactness and low-profile structures, portable electronic apparatuses are preferably resistant to vibration and shock in comparison to stationary apparatuses since portable electronic apparatuses are used in mobile environments. In particular, in portable content reproducing apparatuses equipped with devices that are weak against vibration and shock, such as hard disk drives (HDD), the resistance to vibration and shock is even more necessary.
An example of a content reproducing apparatus of related art is illustrated in FIG. 1. The content reproducing apparatus includes a housing 101 and shock-absorbing members 103 disposed between the housing 101 and a hard-disk drive 102, which is an object to be protected disposed inside the housing 101. The shock-absorbing members 103 absorb a vibration and shock applied to the content reproducing apparatus so as to protect the hard-disk drive 102 from the vibration and shock. Referring to FIG. 2, each of the shock-absorbing members 103 is substantially C-shaped in cross section and nips the hard-disk drive 102 from upper and lower surfaces of the hard-disk drive 102.
Even though the shock-absorbing members 103 have a capability to dampen or buffer a vibration and shock in the related art, there is still a possibility that a head of the hard-disk drive 102 may resonate in response to a vibration or shock applied to the content reproducing apparatus. The resonance could cause the head to hit against the disk in the hard-disk drive 102.